Process transmitters, such as applied, for example, in process control technology, especially in the chemical industry, comprise various electronic components, such as, for example, a fieldbus, a measurement unit, or modules for in- and output of analog electrical signals, as well as a power supply. In order to be able to program or maintain these electronic components for the respective case of application, user interfaces are provided. The electronic components are connected with external devices via connection terminals. The housing of the process transmitter is embodied, in such case, as a one chamber housing, in which the electronic components are arranged together with user interfaces and connection elements. Known, however, are also two chamber housings, in the case of which the connection elements are positioned in a first chamber of the housing, while the electronic components and user interfaces are arranged in the second chamber.
This housing construction has the disadvantage that users must always open both housing chambers for programming or maintaining the process transmitter. This means that the electronic components are exposed to environmental influences upon the opening of the chambers. Furthermore, it is in the case of such a two chamber construction of the housing of the process transmitter necessary that users of the process transmitter must always be allowed access from both sides of the housing. This places increased requirements for the installed position of the housing at the location of use.